


...discreetly

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [13]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Reader Insert, being sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Being the Countess of Vesuvia is hard work. You have to make sure Nadia takes a bit of time for herself.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Kudos: 94





	...discreetly

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like this particular prompt would be better served with Nadia. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Being the partner of the Countess of Vesuvia was certainly never a dull experience. There was much to do and sometimes it felt like you never had a moment's peace. Though you knew if you felt that way about it, you could only imagine how difficult it was for Nadia with how much she had to take care of day after day. She had the weight of an entire nation on her shoulders, after all. In retrospect, you figured that meant you got the easier tasks. That didn't mean you couldn't do things to make her life a little easier too, though.

You did little things here or there when you had time to. Bringing her tea, giving her a massage at the end of the day before you both went to sleep, listening to her when she needed to get something off of her chest. It wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, but Nadia always seemed grateful. She never failed to show you her appreciation. Lavish jewels and clothing always seemed more than you knew what to do with, but you knew that was just one way that Nadia showed how much she loved you.

One of your favorite things to do for Nadia was to sneak her away for a few minutes whenever you could manage. Whether it be from a luncheon with members of the nobility or a meeting to discuss Vesuvia's infrastructure, you would enter and apologetically state that you needed to borrow the countess just for a few moments. The reprieve was always welcome judging by the warmth and affection in Nadia's eyes as she left the room with you.

Then came the best part. You'd find a quiet corner somewhere, pull her to you, then kiss her after making sure you had a bit of privacy. Privacy for the countess was a luxury and you both treasured those little stolen moments whenever you could get them. You made them happen for her as often as possible.

The kisses were often gentle and loving, but sometimes you could feel the heat behind them and in the way that Nadia pulled you tightly against herself. Those were the days that you knew you'd be going to sleep late because Nadia would retire to your shared bedroom with you and spend half the night bringing you to heights of pleasure you hadn't experienced before she came into your life.

Whenever Nadia thanked you graciously for those precious interludes, your reply was always the same, given with a grin and an affectionate look in your eyes.

"It's my pleasure to serve my countess."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
